Lt. Col. Flynn
Overview He can be found in the Molepoint. __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Lt. Volkov New Contact(s) * None Information Expedition Explorer Lieutenant Colonel Richard Flynn has spent the last decade as a military consultant for Portal Corporation, assisting them with security, defense and first contact situations. He'd travelled to dozens of alternate Earths even before he volunteered for the Shadow Shard Expeditionary Force. With his experience in alternate realities, he's been assigned to help coordinate the exploration of the Shadow Shard. Initial Contact Store Missions Rescue sacrificial victims from the Circle of Thorns Briefing I'm a big believer in letting people do their thing, but I get bent out of shape when that "thing" is kidnapping people and trying to sacrifice their souls to demons. Unfortunately, it looks like we have some new neighbors who like nothing better. Seems the Circle of Thorns have grabbed some of the Shard natives and are planning on doing something nasty. I'd like to see the victims rescued from the Circle of Thorns, but there's not a lot I can do against that kind of power. Mission acceptance You're a brave one, Hero, and the lives of a number of people are riding on you. Your goal is going to be two-fold. First, you're going to need to rescue any captives the Circle's taken. Second, you'll need to blow whatever mystic altar thingie they're using sky-high to make sure their rituals fail. Saving lives and smashing things. I think that should fit your credentials pretty well. You hear the mystic chantings of the Circle of Thorns from deep within the caves Mission Objective(s) * Disrupt Circle rituals ** 3 victims to save ** 1 altar to destroy Enemies Debriefing That's 3 people who would have met a grisly fate today if you hadn't been there, Hero. Honestly, thank you. I would have hated to see poor Miss Moore get all teary if some of her people perished at the hands of those maniacs. Rescue victims from the Circle of Thorns before they are sacrificed Briefing A number of Miss Moore's people were just grabbed by the Circle of Thorns. Thanks to a few very brave scouts, we know that those captives are alive, but we don't know for how much longer. The Circle's preparing to sacrifice them. Miss Moore's people can't do anything, and my people just don't have the power to take on the Circle of Thorns. What I'm trying to say is, Can you rescue those victims before they're sacrificed by the Circle of Thorns? It's a lot to ask, I know, but it's the only thing I have left to do. Mission acceptance We don't know how much time those people have, so I'll cut to the chase. You need to rescue all of the captives, and you'll also needto make sure that the Circle's ceremonies fail. The rescuing bit you probably have down pretty well, for the other part you'll need to destroy any altars the Circle has built. The rythmic chantings of the Circle's magics echo through the caverns Mission Objective(s) * Disrupt Circle ceremony ** 5 victims to save ** 3 altars to destroy Enemies Debriefing That's 5 people who would have met a grisly fate today if you hadn't been there, Hero. Honestly, thank you. I would have hated to see poor Miss Moore get all teary if some of her people perished at the hands of those maniacs. Save victims from sacrifice by the Circle of Thorns Briefing A number of Miss Moore's people were just abducted. The only one to escape described the kidnappers as members of the "Green-eyed cult". That means the Circle of Thorns. That brave escapee followed the Circle capture party long enough to find out where they took the rest of them. The Circle's probably going to prepare a mass sacrifice, starring those poor kids. Normally I'd be all roundabout in asking, but there's too much at stake here. Hero, can you save those people from being sacrificed by the Circle of Thorns? I know it won't be easy, but it's the only chance these people have. Mission acceptance From what we know, the Circle's planning something big this time, and it will have to be stopped. Not only will you need to rescue the natives they captured, you'll also need to destroy any altars the Circle's prepared. That should make sure that their magic goes fizzle. The mass chantings of the Circle's spells reverberate from the cave walls Mission Objective(s) * Stop Circle sacrifice ** 8 victims to save ** 5 altars to destroy Enemies Debriefing That's 8 people who would have met a grisly fate today if you hadn't been there, Hero. Honestly, thank you. I would have hated to see poor Miss Moore get all teary if some of her people perished at the hands of those maniacs. Take out a small Nemesis Army base Briefing Well, Hero, it looks like some old friends have started making the rounds all the way out here in the Cascades, and by old friends I mean bitter enemies. The Nemesis Army has been trying to build up bases all over the area, and I for one don't want them hanging their dirty brass laundry around and lowering property values. Unfortunately, I don't have the manpower to take out a small Nemesis Army base and protect Mole Point Charlie. That's where you come in. Mission acceptance Glad to hear you're willing to help. Now, since this is a pretty small installation, the best bet is probably to just hit it hard and defeat all of the Nemesis forces in there. Should be easy for you. It seems that Lt. Col. Flynn's information about a Nemesis Army base was right on the mark Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Nemesis in base Enemies Debriefing You are an efficient one, aren't you, Hero? That takes care of one hidden Nemesis Army base. Now there are probably just a few dozen more. Destroy supplies in large Nemesis Army base and capture base commander Briefing It's amazing what you can find out with a bit of careful surveilance, a few wiretaps, and a daring raid or two. Case in point, my men have been able to pin down the location of a major Nemesis base in the area. The downside, of course, is that's all we can do about it. In an ideal world, I'd have the manpower to kick the doors in on the place, destroy the supplies the Nemesis Army has stocked up in the base and capture the base commander, but that's the kind of operation that would take either a small army or a hero of some kind with powers far beyond those of normal people. Might even take a team of heroes. Mission acceptance Well, ain't that something. Here I tought this Shadow Shard place was some kind of a nightmare, but I guess it'a a pretty ideal world after all. Here's what you need to do, Hero: you'll have to destroy all of the supplies at the base, but more than that I want you to defeat the base commander and his staff. The rest of the base I don't care about, but the commander might have valuable information. This Nemesis Army base is in for a rude awakening. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat base commander, his staff ** 5 supply crates to destroy ** Defeat base commander and his staff Enemies Debriefing I hope those Nemesis jokers didn't give you much trouble. We've already sent the base commander back to Zulu for interrogation. If he's really unlucky, they'll give him to Volkov. My scouts have reported that they've been clearing out that base, so hopefully they'll go back to Paragon and get real jobs or something. Well, you never know. It could happen. Mission name Briefing Mission Objective(s) Clue: Notable NPCs Enemies Debriefing External Links * Category:Shadow Shard Contacts